


Fuhgeddaboudit!

by evilwearsabow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky is a soldier, Cliche story is a cliche, Kidfic, M/M, Minor Angst, Skinny Steve, Veteran Bucky, Young female OC, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwearsabow/pseuds/evilwearsabow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's an elementary school teacher, Bucky's emotionally everywhere. Steve loves bagels, Bucky needs a hug.</p><p>Steve's got an empty flat, and Bucky has a daughter.</p><p>Can Bucky learn to trust again? Can Steve get over himself?</p><p>Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuhgeddaboudit!

To be fair, Steve Rogers hasn't had the best impression of the seemingly impertinent James Buchanan Barnes.

He's always taken what he has heard with a grain of salt, of course. Their boss and the Principle of Oakford Elementary was none other than Mindy Barnes. Who kept her last name despite their unfortunate split-up 2 years ago.

All he's had to work with on his behalf, were two occasions.

One day, the Mister who loudly declared himself as James Buchanan Barnes, came stomping into their main office with the meanest leer on his face. After learning that Mindy was taking him to court to receive full-custody of their 9 year old daughter, Natalia.

 

She did not win.

 

Steve had no idea why.

It was unusual given the fact that James Barnes had apparently been non-existent in their family for a few years. Their quiet, but incredibly intelligent child only moved into his class at the beginning of this year. To which he taught a variety of subjects and to one class, as this was a specialized school focused on keeping the children attentive and enthusiastic about their studies.

He uses a middle and forefinger to press his thick rimmed glasses up his nose. Lets a sigh break through his typically calm and focused demeanor. A puff of his inhaler, the 5”4' Elementary school teacher with 500 health problems can barely be blamed for his current anxiety over the whole situation.

The other occasion, is now, if he may _mentally_ be so bold.

James Barnes and his daughter are late.

This is the end-of-semester Parent-Teacher conference that James apparently insisted upon going to. Wanting to rehabilitate with his daughter, and reinstate his duties as a parent.

This, already sounded awful to Steve.

Who just _jumps out_ of their life with their daughter and then waltzes back in like its nothing?

Even so, Natalia was excited this fall.

Her father was back, and Steve well. He's not here to judge anyone, not really.

But who can blame him right now? It's nearly been 30 minutes...

Steve's about to go outside and look out in the hall when there's a small rap on the outside of his door. Speak of the devil, or, well, think of him...of course; comes through looking a little out of breath and anxious. Natalia holding onto his hand.

“Danget, I'm so sorry I'm late... I had a bad traffic run, and we all know how amazing taxi drivers are.”

James sighs, his posture is a little stiff, shoulders bucked up as if he were waiting for Steve's command. He leans forward, looks Steve in the eyes, leaning in for a handshake.

Something the small teacher didn't quite expect, but he smiles tentatively and shakes his head. “That's really not a problem, Mr, Barnes, I wouldn't ever mind waiting for a student like Natalia.”

Finally turning to greet her, “Hey Natalia, how was the holiday break?” He smiles, shifting in his burgundy cardigan a little.

“It was fun! We threw snowballs at bullies, drank hot cocoa past bedtime, and watched lost of Christmas movies.” She giggles, and her father sighs. Scratching the back of his head, yet still stiff as a board. Well, not exactly the prideful kind of fun, but he can't complain. (Because, Steve, well, he had a lot of bully problems in his younger years.)

“Good, good, I'm sure it was a whole load of fun, lets sit down and get talking, shall we?” They all sit, Natalia in a chair that belonged to a smaller desk.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Barnes, Natalia speaks of you quite a bit, she draws you a lot during art-period. I really don't know what to say, she's a wonderful student and I've never had any problems with her.” Now only if Steve could get this out eloquently, without making a scene.

He flashes a soft smile at the little girl, “I just think she isn't well fit for this curriculum anymore...and I...”

Before Steve can even finish his sentence, and boy, does he have a _lot_ more to say...

The massive hunk of man shoots up from his seat. “What the hell are you getting at?! Where do you get off saying... what is...”

Steve snaps up out of his own chair, pulling off his glasses and looking James right in the eye.

“Listen, mister, I won't tolerate anyone trying to bully me in this classroom.” He stares him down; a gleam that could scare 5”11' men, even compared to the 5”4' and 90 pounds Steve offers in size.

“If you would just sit down and pay attention, Sir. I could explain in depth my reasoning and expertise. But from what I've gathered, you're not very keen on / _staying put_ /, are you, Mr. Barnes?”

Well, Steve might have snapped a little, he hates being pushed around, but it's the scared look on Natalia's face that breaks his heart. He realizes he should have never said what he said, and even James looks put off. What, with how his jaw goes uneven, his eyes look to the floor. Disbelief.

He sits down with a heavy thud, like a wounded animal giving up.

“Alright, Mr. Rogers, explain."

Steve was expecting something explosive, but, now he just feels terrible. Sitting down, and re-applying his glasses timidly. “As I was saying, the /curriculum/ isn't what she needs right now. But principle Mindy and I don't feel its best that she move class rooms either. So, we're giving her the 5th grade level upgrades to her schoolwork, I think, with her level, she can definitely handle a grade skip. This will make things flow better, and other than that, I have nothing else to say except...”

James slowly comes to realization as Steve speaks, but Steve's been keeping his eyes down on his paper this whole time. Nervous.

“I'm sorry.”

The father interrupts, again. “For being a loon, I... I'm so proud of Natalia. She's so smart, and I really am baby girl, look at you yeah?” James aims the compliments at her, as she is in the room of course.

Natalia's been quietly beaming this whole time, and when James seems to relax, so did she.

 

“Mr. Rogers, I still get to be with you and all my friends?” Hopeful little look.

“Of course, and you will start this update to your curriculum right after break so... other than that, any questions?”

God, Steve doesn't know why James turned from a rottweiler to a kicked puppy in seconds. But this really takes the cake.

The young father has dark circles around his eyes, tiredness he can't pinpoint, and long hair pulled up into a sloppy bun. He's wearing gloves indoors, which is weird, but not too weird. It is pretty cold here.

“No, I really don't.” Not looking happy, in fact, it's getting worse. So Steve does the best he can to force a cheerful smile, and waft them out gracefully. “Well good! Thank you, I hope you both enjoy the rest of your break! See you next week Natalia!”

He finishes up his paper work when they leave, but can't help but feel somewhat displaced after such an encounter

-

 

The next day, is a teacher work day, Friday, and he gets the rest of the weekend off, after.

Very few people are actually in, of course. He's just making some copies when he spots Mindy Barnes with a cup of Starbucks. Staring at the bulletin board.

“Hello Ms. Barnes.” He says kindly, looking up at the bulletin in question. His copies are still going strong so why not?

 

“Oh, hello Mr. Rogers! How did your meeting go with Bu-James, and Nat?” She was about to call him something else, Steve has no idea what. It's not that important.

“It was a little awkward, he has a tendency to misunderstand my intentions. But it went well in the end.” He tries to sound sincere, gentle. It really wasn't a big deal, but Mindy frowns looking around a moment. “Listen, I tried very hard to keep him as far as possible from Natalia. I really don't have a choice at this point...but...” She looks concerned, Steve can't help but feel the same.

“James had a drug problem, I don't think its an issue anymore, but please, just... please keep an eye on her. What she brings to school after a weekend there, all that? It's, it's been really stressful and I just...”

Steve reaches his hands outward, as if offering support, stopping her mid-sentence. “Hey, hey now, it's alright Ms. Barnes, really. I'll keep an eye out for her, something definitely is off.” She looks touched, smiling softly.

“Thank you, so much Mr. Rogers, that means so very much.”

Steve frowns just as soon as she's gone.

Wow.

 

James Buchanan Barnes must be a real piece of work.

-

 

Things aren't always what they seem, because there doesn't seem to be any problems with Natalia once she gets back from break.

She's in one piece, in fact, she's a lot happier than any of the times prior.

It's like a new light has been put back in her life, and what can Steve say? With that, comes more of their little chats at lunch. The other kids, they sometimes get too loud and Steve being a quiet type enjoys grading papers while Natalia eats at his desk.

“My dad got a job last week.” It's been a few weeks since he heard from Mr. Barnes, since that meeting actually. And this is the first real news about her father he's heard as well.

“Oh really? What is that Natalia?”

“He's a tattoo guy! He doesn't make the drawings. Aunt Natasha does, but he took a class and now he's all legitimate and stuff.” Using those bigger words again, Steve smiles.

“That’s really cool, Natalia. Does your aunt really like working with your father?”

“I think so!? It was pretty funny, cause she said if he gets any better than her she's gonna tattoo pikachu on his...” Peering around, “B-U-T-T when he's asleep.” She spelled it out but Steve can't help but lose it laughing.

“Oh dear...” He's really trying not to lose his cool, but just, the imagery is powerful here.

“Okay, well that’s one of your more interesting stories.” She giggles through a mouthful of PB&J, and Steve's just happy to see her this way.

-

 

Another week passes, and Steve realizes that on Monday it's his classes turn to do bring-your-father to class day. They get to line up and talk about where they work, Natalia seemed most vibrant about this, seeing as she finally gets to have her father there to show off.

Steve’s reluctant, but there's really nothing they can do.

When all the fathers line up, it's clear to see who stands out.

Claire Odinson's father is burly and large, he wears part of a firefighters uniform. (Decked out with the hat for fun.) Peter Stark's father, Tony, is there in his classy-ass suit. (Steve can't deny, if Mr. Stark weren't such an asshole. He'd be completely attracted to that.)

(But he is, so...no.)

Then James, who's dressed in a leather jacket, torn up jeans, a v-neck white t-shirt with ink stains, his hair up in a bun. The good thing, is that when it gets around to Mr. Barnes no one is judgmental. All their questions seem pretty legit.

Until Peter decides to take after his father...

“Are you, you know, a _thug_? Like the ones on T.V?” Peter states the question before raising his hand, but does eventually do so.

James reacts well, surprisingly. “Nah, I'm more like the guy who tattoo's a thug. I'd like to say, I'm just an aspiring artist who gets paid to give someone a permanent piece of art work. You know?” Natalia is beaming like her father is Jesus.

Steve, can't hold back the eye roll.

“Okay, that was excellent Mr. Barnes if you're finished, we can move on to the next parent? We're running out of time.” Steve smiles, tries to be polite. But James just shoots him a little glare, before calming and relaxing his demeanor while staring out the window.

 

Boy is his work cut out for him.

-

 

It's the next week, that changes his opinion entirely. Okay, well, not entirely, but...

Steve has them all write a paragraph (Natalia has to do two) about the person they love and admire most.

They get a few days to do it, but of course Natalia is the first person to turn hers in, and it's on the very next day. He's expecting someone like Mindy Barnes, or her Aunt Natasha, but he's not terribly surprised that the name on the top of the paper is hers and her fathers.

With mild reluctance, he decides to dive into this paper tonight over coffee and a bagel. Which, he does.

Sitting on his small sofa, decaff coffee with steamed milk. A bagel with cream cheese, dill, and smoked salmon. (One of his favorite treats.)

He mutes CNN, and slides his class folder up onto his lap. Grades the other homework pieces that were due today, then gets to the only paper he's got for that class assignment. Not prepared _in the least_ for its contents.

 

My Fantastic Dad, James Buchanan Barnes! Natalia L. Barnes 02/13/2016

 

My dad is the coolest man alive, I look up to him more than anyone (even though ever since he got back he smells funny and talks funny.) But that's really not what makes him the coolest. On February 12th, 2012 my daddy was told he had to go active duty and go far away. All the way to Afghanistan to help fight all the bad people who want to hurt us. So, he did, and even though he's not 100% back (he lost his left arm), the 90% that is back, is all that matters.

 

My dad is the person I admire most in the world, because he's brave and fights for whats right. He always stands up for me, and tells me I can be president one day if I put my mind to it. (I really want to be president.) He was gone for a very long time, but he's back now, and I'm so happy cause he tells me he only went over there to protect me and mama. One day, I hope, I can be just as cool as him.

 

Steve re-reads this.

He re-reads this four times.

The small man, who's own father died on the battle field. Cries.

It's not a full blow sob, or pouring tears, but he can't help it. He's rubbing off the few droplets that squeeze past his tear-ducts.

Why did Mindy never mention this? Everything, everything makes so much more sense now. The stiff way James holds himself. The strong hand shake that reminded him of his fathers. The dejected way he looked when Steve tore him down, rather terribly.

 

_But from what I've gathered, you're not very keen on staying put, are you, Mr. Barnes_

 

Who says that to a _veteran_?

An _amputee veteran_?

Steve realizes that not only was it so long ago, that bringing up such an offense would be pointless.

Apologizing now, with a letter or some phone call would be borderline idiotic. So after drying up, calming down, taking a few more sips of coffee. Steve rereads the paper once more; there were maybe, two grammatical errors. He marks the errors, but gives her a 100%; he feels it's right. There is nothing else wrong with it.

Steve decides, any and all prejudice should be put aside when dealing with any parent. Despite the overwhelming evidence against James. Nothing added up.

He wasn't dishonorably discharged, and it couldn't have been a major drug offense of some sort to have not been charged with a felony.

After a moment of total disappointment with himself and his own behavior, he goes to bed, and despite everything. Sleeps well.

-

 

During their third quarter, Steve invites all the parents to come in and look at all of the children's artwork. And listen to them sing in French and Spanish. It was just a few tunes, nothing fancy, but they did pretty well. All of the children get to do a coloring competition while Steve talks with some of the parents.

Mindy is, well, she's there but blatantly ignoring James who's been outcast to the Koolaid table. So, Steve decides to pad over after a small conversation with Tony and Pepper Potts-Stark.

He's terribly quiet, staring into his clear cup of Koolaid, before Steve pops up.

“That must be one interesting glass of Koolaid Mr. Barnes.”

Steve interjects, sipping at his own cup. Barnes, seems to snap out of his reverie. Looking up, then back down, shaking his head. “Am I being that obvious?” He murmurs, a small but unsteady smile playing on his lips.

“I don't know, am I a total...” Steve stops himself, looking at the children. “Dummy?” Being child-friendly, Bucky snorts at his attempt.

“Nah, you just call'm how you see'm, I can hardly blame you.”

That, surprises Steve, but sooner or later, the stuff that comes out of James' mouth will stop surprising him.

“What if I were to tell you, that your daughter admires you most in the world, and I know, cause I have it on paper.” He says nonchalantly, sparing a look at the taller man, who looks back at Steve like he's crazy.

“Y'know, bad crap happens to me when people say it's on-paper.”

“Well, good to know you have such a strong aversion to getting stuff in writing. I'll make sure to mark down in my planner; Blood-pacts and Morse code _/only./_ ”

Now that, get's a laugh out of the veteran. Such a deep, robust, laugh that everyone stares them.

Especially, Natalia, who's looking at them both with sparkles in her eyes. Or, at least it seems that way.

Then Mindy, with a rather questioning sort of gaze, it unsettles Steve a bit.

“Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot...I was completely wrong to speak to you, someone who's risked their life for our country, the way I spoke to you...” James waves him off.

“Nah, nah, pal, you see what my ex-wife wants you to see. Can't blame you though, she kind of runs this joint...” Turning towards the little teacher he's shocked to find Steve with his hand out, eyes fierce. “Well then let me re-introduce myself. I'm Steve Rogers, your daughters teacher, I was a complete jerk before. And I'm asking you to call me Steve when I'm not at work.”

Staring at him, as if he's dead serious.

Steve's dead-ass serious.

James sighs, a small smirk.

“Call me Bucky, Steve, all my friends...they call me Bucky.” He shakes his hand firmly.

Steve squints, “It's either the teeth or a name you picked up overseas.”

“Oh? My _teeth_  huh? You been staring at my lips, buddy?” Bucky taunts playfully, and the teacher is laughing.

“Maybe?" Batting his lashes a moment.

"Seriously, where'd you get it.”

Buck looks off-put for a moment, Steve flinches a little.

“Just uh, just something my Ma started calling me when I was real little... listen Natalia's going home with her mom. So, I'm just gonna say goodbye to her and get going. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers.” He gives a tight smile with lips firmly pressed together.

Kisses Natalia goodbye, and leaves.

Well, if anyone could fuck that up more, it was Steve.

-

 

For the guy they called 'The man with the plan', he's sure completely clueless with what to do at this point. James-- Bucky is _/more/_ than polite with him, but won't even give him a second glance after the first time around.

They're on just-okay-polite-terms.

Which sucks, cause, well, Steve really'd like to get to know Bucky. (May-or-may-not-have-a-crush-on-the-man.)

That, that right there, those thoughts needed to stop.

Now.

Steve can't be having a fling with his bosses ex-husband.

No.

It's just one place you _don't_ tread.

That weekend, Steve decides to hit the bar.

Clint takes him, tells him he won't drink an ounce, just gonna be there for Steve while he preaches his heart out into the open air of a small club in their even smaller north-east town.

“I don't get this guy! But then again, I think I really, really, do... and it's killin' me smalls...” Steve then proceeds to hiccup. Followed by a groan. Also followed by a face-plant into the bar table.

“Steeeve, he's probably straight, and you creeped'm out, just give it some time, lay off of the flirting. He'll get over it or he's not worth your time!” Clint smiles, drinking his coke on ice. No rum. He'll swear by it.

“Ugh, I hate that too, cause I'm crushing on him really bad and I don't know if I can / _not/_ flirt if I speak more than 3 sentences to the guy. So, I'm, I'm doomed.”

“Doomed, Steve. Doomed.” Clint agrees, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Fuck you Clint, you're such a pain in my...-hic- ass!” Yet Steve's smiling a little, not serious in the least.

“Man, you totally wish...”

Crossing his arms, Steve laughs at that one, albeit a little dryly.

“So wait, you're getting laid. Wait, you're / _with/_ someone. Tell me now, who is he?” Steve wonders, because Clint isn't acting nearly as unhappy as he usually is.

“Yeah, actually I was gonna introduce you to her and her brother tonight. Her name is Natasha.”

Natasha?

Brother?

It doesn't click, until this 'Natasha' walks up with, you guessed it; Bucky Barnes in tow.

Who automatically looks uncomfortable when he see's Steve there.

“Well, seems like I misjudged your Rogers friend. Buck.” Natasha wiggles her brows, Bucky looks like he wants someone to kill him. Asap.

“Hey Clint, you gonna dance with me or stand there and look cute but not necessarily with all your marbles?”

Clint jumps up out of his seat, the chair making a scratching sound against the linoleum. “Okay!” The most inelegant answer, but Natasha doesn't seem to mind. Taking him out to the floor immediately.

“Uh... hi.” Steve says, a little drunkenly. Bucky looks at his sister nervously, then sits next to Steve with a really upset groan.

“I know, I know, I suck...I'm your daughters lame-ass, ass-hat, teacher. Who flirts with you, and you're probably the designated driver and you can't get out of this. So just, put up with me, or...or I can go away. I'm sorry.” Steve's sipping at a margarita, way too fast.

He doesn't spare a look at Bucky, who's looking at him all strangely.

“You're drunk?”

“Yep. I'm an adult. I deserve to get drunk.” Every other word he speaks is slurred to hell, its not like he's trying to be classy anymore.

“Wait, how old are you?” The taller mans brows purse up in confusion.

Steve blinks, why, why is this even a question?

“Uh, I'm 26? Why?” He pushes his glasses up his nose, confusion on his expressive face.

“Oh...” Bucky gapes.

“Oh what?” Steve turns to his drink, sipping at it again. But when he turns to look at Bucky.

He's up and gone again.

What. The. Hell?

-

 

“Twenty SIX?” Bucky yelps on the phone that’s pressed between his shoulder and his ear. A long and full head of dark chestnut hair that probably has some egg in it from attempting breakfast earlier. He's already dropped off Natalia at school, but waited to call Natasha an hour later. Apparently she had a long weekend in with her new boyfriend.

Natasha groans, she's at a cafe drinking coffee and water simultaneously. “Calm it, Barnes, I'm trying to have my hangover in peace.” Bucky growls, “Easy for you to say, you didn't just find out the hottest guy alive is totally age appropriate! AND working for your ex, AND god, did I mention he was hot? Y'know with the glasses, and the hipster thing going and I...”

“Barnes, you are being WAY to homosexual for 10:38 A.M.” Natasha intones, Bucky's groaning again.

 

“Come on, Nat, this isn't fair, really, my life right now...”

“Doesn't your daughter, /love/ the guy?” She asks, sipping on her caramel latte nonchalantly.

“Yeahhh and that's the thing, I don't know how to make that not-awkward either. I, god, damn I walked out on the poor guy Friday night. I turned him down so hard-ass when he tried flirting I...”

“Wait, why did you do that again, Barnes? Since when does flirty-assface-with a crooked-grin stop flirting?”

“When I thought the guy was 17! 19 at best! I'm 33 Nat not 24, I didn't know...”

“A 17 year old teacher.” Deadpan.

“Yes, Mindy said that...”

Now, its Natasha's turn to groan, hold the bridge of her nose. It's more like a I'm-so-disappointed-in-you-Barnes groan. It works though.

“You know what, Bucky, calm down, drink some chai. Take a nap, come into work /tomorrow/, that should relax you.”

“Okay, okay...” The poor veteran, is cleaning his tiny kitchen up. “But... but Nat, what if he knows?” His voice sounds impressively small for ex-military.

“That you O.D'd accidentally on _percocet_? I don't know, really, I don't but that /was/ an accident and you were right out of therapy of both mental and physical. I doubt Captain America will judge you for that.”

Bucky frowns, “If you really think...”

“Bucky, I /know/ so, now go drink that chai.”

She hangs up and Bucky is left there to stew in soapy dishwater and his crappy feelings.

-

 

Once the weather dies down from stormy winter, to sunny (yet still cool) spring. field trips start taking place and they end up going to a small science center in the big city. A few parents ask to chaperon.

Bucky is one of them.

Steve doesn't know which deity or God has it out for him, probably all of them at this point. But going on a field trip with someone who probably hates you? Definitely not good.

Before they take off, Natalia pads off over to him. “Mr. Rogers!” She says all sing-song, and he turns to face her. He's so short, and she's so tall, he doesn't even have to lean down or get on one knee to talk to her; it's inevitable, Natalia will be taller than him one day.

“Yes, Natalia?” Course he can't wipe the smile off his face, she's just so sweet.

“Will you sit with me and Dad on the bus?”

Great.

“Sure thing sweet heart, you better go get your pamphlet, you have some exploring to do miss!” She giggles and runs over to the front, grabs her pamphlet then starts chattering with the other girls. Dear lord save all those boys in high school that messes with Natalia Levi Barnes. (Or girls for that matter.)

Since it's a relatively small school, they pay for a shuttle for the trip, smaller, cost and fuel efficient.

The bus seats go by threes on each side and there's a row of 4 in the very back. After a thorough head count, and a greeting from the 3 chaperone's. Steve tells the bus driver to get a move on, while he sits on the other side of Natalia. Bucky, has the window seat.

It's almost as if on cue, seconds after the bus starts to pull from its parking space.

“Hey Natalia! Come and sit with us! We're playing fortune maker!” The girls make these fortune tellers with paper and markers, and Natalia enthusiastically bursts from her seat to the small crowd of girls in the back. “Sorry! Duty calls!”

Bucky does a double take, Steve stares ahead, but he's not surprised.

Being a teacher readies you for this sort of stuff. He only looks to make sure she's seated properly, then turns back to smile nervously. “Well, she's definitely spirited.” Steve grips on his own hands.

The taller man looks to Steve turning in his direction. “Yeah, well...”

Blinking. Did... did... Natalia? He turns back to her, she looks at him all normal, winks, then starts chatting with her friends.

Son of a...

“Hey, you know, wanna hear something completely freaking stupid, my fault, judgmental and dorky?” Buck goes on a little rant, scratching the back of his head.

What the hell does Steve say to that?

“Uh, Sure?”

“I, well, I thought, you know... before...” Go on, come on, you can do it Buck.

“I thought you were like, 17? 18? 19 at best?” Wincing, he feels so stupid for this, honestly.

“...Wait, what?”

“Yeah, I mean. I'm sorry... I just, I'm 33 so...”

“Oh I uh...”

“Yeah...”

“Oh okay.”

“Mhm...”

“That, your reactions, that, that makes perfect sense...”

“Really? I mean sure but...”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Silence.

And two more hours of completely silence.

Bucky wants to hit his head on the glass surface of the window about a billion times. But Steve's seemed to have relaxed a little bit. The field trip went spectacularly. And Steve, well, poor exhausted educator passes out on couch just as soon as he gets home.

(He may have or may have not wiggled his feet around excitedly for 5 minutes prior. Squeaking into a throw pillow.)

-

 

A few days later, it seems like a rather normal day. They had homework due in reading this morning so he sits at his desk and awaits everyone's paper as per usual. They all hand something in, but Natalia's seems a fair bit larger than usual.

He'll remember this when he gets home.

That night, over a sesame seed bagel with garlic and basil cream cheese, slices of farmers market tomato. He's mid bite when he's halfway through her paper. Noticing, there's something folded up, stapled behind it, towards the corner.

How strange.

He takes another bite, places the treat down and after licking his fingers. Steve opens it.

 

Dear Mr. Rogers.

 

I'm writing this in behalf of my very ignorant dad. (I'm using that word cause apparently Stupid is rude.)

 

His number is: 320-411-1123

 

He loves rootbeer, and pepsi. (Which is so weird, I know.)

 

His favorite candy is chocolate flavored with orange (Ew right? Who puts fruit in chocolate?)

 

And I think, he likes you.

 

(He asks about you every day, come on, its obvious.)

 

Burn this when you're done, or tear it with a paper shredder!

 

GOOD LUCK :D

 

Steve stopped chewing a long time ago, but he still swallows what he has left in his mouth. Did. Did he just get Bucky's number from a 9 year old? After a moment of arguing with himself, staring at it, typing it into his phone then deleting it.

Finally.

 

 **Steve-to-Bucky:** I promise you I'm 26, I can show you my I.D, my birth certificate and everything.

 

10 minutes later, he gets a text and pauses his CNN to read it.

 

 **Bucky-to-Steve:** Who the Hell gave you this number?

 

 **Steve-to-Bucky:** A friend of mine

 

 **Steve-to-Bucky:** Are you going to ask me out, Mr. Barnes? Or what?

 

This time, it's a 5 minute wait.

 

 **Bucky-to-Steve:** Yeah, Will you... come to Natalia's birthday party with me? It's at 6PM, Friday night, at Chuck-E-Cheese. Make sure you get the 'adult' stamp on your hand.

 

Steve laughs all night at random intervals, even in the shower.

-

 

He goes to the birthday party with a gift at hand, wearing a smart cream colored cardigan and pale blue collared shirt, soft brown bow-tie, dark brown and tight slacks. Doc Martins.

If anyone yelled, 'Quick, Spot the teacher!' Every hand would end up in his direction.

Mindy is there already, talking with Natalia and wearing killer jeans, a blouse. Ever the lady. But she frowns at the sight of Steve.

“Forgive me, Mr. Rogers but I didn't invite you to this party...” She really is being polite, but somehow Steve gets an edge off her statement he wouldn't have minded. Before knowing Bucky.

He's about to open his mouth and explain, when Bucky from across the room (getting out of the bathroom) comes to his rescue. “I did, Mindy, he's my guest...” Mindy looks shocked, and again before she can say anything Bucky continues. “I knew all of Natalia's classmates would be here and since Natalia has such a great bond with her teacher. How would it be the same without him?”

Natalia is beaming stars at her father, Mindy is trying really hard not to frown.

It's so obvious, Steve has to look away nervously while smiling a bit forcibly. Awkward.

“Of... of course, good, well, the presents go over there and we'll be singing happy birthday and opening presents soon... punch is over there. Pizza over here.” She is curt, polite, yet somehow cold. Then. Mindy walks over to a few friends who are parents of other children there. Seemingly happy to see Mindy and speak with her.

“I am, so, so, sorry... I picked a crappy first date didn't I?” Bucky murmurs, looking mortified even after being so suave earlier. Both of them share companionable space, shoulder to...well technically Steve's ears. But, shoulder to shoulder is the sentiment.

“No, no, this is a birthday party, and you two were really civil as far as ex's go.”

“Oh it'll get worse.” He nods.

Steve snaps his head up into Bucky's direction. “How's that?”

“Well...” Before he can explain, Mindy starts calling everyone to the table. They all sing happy birthday and its wonderful, the cake is precious (It's made to look like space, there's an astronaut on the moon. Something he knows the little genius would love.)

“Can we sing it again?! In Spanish?” She pleads? But Steve's actually the one to save everyone from complete embarrassment. (He's sure that only Natalia and himself could sing that in full.)

“Oh sweetheart, not everyone sings that song in Spanish...” Sweetheart came out before he could stop it, Mindy flinches. Bucky, well, he's all smiles.

Natalia frowns a little, but shakes her head. “Awww okay! Well... I want the piece with the astonaut.”

“Astronaut, dear.” Mindy corrects, and Natalia grumps. “I know that, I just always call it that, I've always called them that!” Bucky starts to laugh and Mindy looks miffed until

Guess who.

Some buff looking, taller, guy. Might be Spaniard, with dark spiky hair, facial hair, a too-tight black shirt and designer jeans. Waltzing in like someone who owns the place.

“That, is Brock.” Bucky nudges Steve, who starts to nod understandably. When Mindy meets him halfway, and they share a chaste kiss. Holding hands on their way back.

“Hey there Natty, happy birthday!” It's light and friendly, sincere, Steve will give him that. But he can't tell, just /how/ sincere.

Natalia kind of frowns, “Hi Brock.” Then goes back to talking with her friends.

“Hey hey daddy! You should show everyone how good you are at D.D.R!”

Steve lifts a brow, because for the life of him he can't actually /dance/ but he plays that particular game. In fact he dated a girl in high-school who would take him every weekend to an arcade so they could beat last weeks high score.

“I don't know, Natalia... my balance ain't what it used to be...”

“I know you can do it! I've seen you on the mat at home!”

Bucky blushes, cause, well, that's nerdy.

“Okay... alright, c'mmon sweety lets get to skippin...” Bucky turns to Steve, looking a bit more hesitant than before.

“You uh, gonna come watch or?”

“Actually, I was thinking of joining you.” Steve wears a shy smile, but a glimmer in his eyes says more.

“What? Really? You play?” He beams brightly. Easily excitable type.

“Yeah, I dabbled in high school. Can you play Standard?”

Bucky used to play heavy, but now, with the arm...

“Yeah, actually, that’s perfect.”

Steve takes place on the left and Bucky on the right. The first song, he lets Natalia pick, it's kind of slow so they do pretty well. It still impresses all the 4th graders. None of the other parents come to watch until a little later when they are on their third song and it's a rather fast one. Tsugaru.

Bucky gets caught up a few times, his balance is a bit off, he's not as fast, but he's doing just fine with the leg work. They get to the end, and it's really freaking fast, the girls behind them are cheering. Mindy is watching all stoic behind Natalia, holding onto her shoulders.

But the very last few steps are just doubled up slow pull notes. Easy but very much timed, and Bucky starts to lose balance right towards the end. Teetering to his right. “Hey...” Steve stops him from falling or stumbling, they're looking at each other.

It's slow for a moment, Steve smiling big and toothy as Bucky laughs his head off. Looking into Steve's pretty eyes with squinting happy ones. Until they hear someone clear their throat in the distance. Steve squeezes Bucky's shoulder, then pulls away. “Saw our performance did you?” The teacher saves, polite as ever.

Bucky's immediately, inwardly freaking out, but the smile hasn't quite left his face.

“Yes, I did.” The other children have run off, Natalia right behind them and headed for the ball-pit of sorts.

“We make a good dancing team.” Bucky adds, scratching his head.

Mindy makes some sort of noncommittal noise, but Steve really doesn't like the look of this. It's as if she's threatening them somehow with her very presence until she storms off to go find her boyfriend or something. What ever it is, Steve tries to tuck away any concern and pulls their tickets from out of their machine. “Shall I get you a clip on frog? Or should we try for more tickets and aim for a hello kitty ruler for Natalia?”

Bucky chuckles, nodding, “Hello Kitty ruler, of course.” Batting his lashes, they laugh their heads off while crappily playing wack-a-mole. Skii ball, and a few other favorites. Skipping any of the games they really didn't recognize.

Steve stays for clean up with Bucky, Natalia goes with her mother after hugging the two men goodbye. Thanking them, and saying she'll see Steve on Monday.

“That was really damn thoughtful, Steve.” Bucky smiles weakly, tossing away half eaten pieces of cake, and chuck E cheese birthday hats.

“What? Anything I can do to make this easier on you...” Steve tosses a wad of napkins into the trash, along with some cups.

“No, Steve, not the cleaning... well, thanks for that too, but, you got her a constellation kit with a telescope. Are you kidding me?” As if he can't believe it.

“Was it too much? I mean, I had the kit lying around after one of those scholastic parties. I won a drawing. I think...” He got the last of the trash. Picking up a box of pizza, sniffing it.

“You gonna eat this crap?”

“You kidding me buddy? I'm from Brooklyn, if I ate that, my father would turn in his grave and call me a putz.”

“Shut up, you too? I'll call you a putz /for him/ if you even think about it.”

“Fuhgeddaboudit!” Bucky exclaims, Steve whacks him a little but can't help the laughter. Both of them, just laughing their asses off till they get to the parking lot.

Steve, well, he drives a Prius...and Bucky has a beat up mustang. They're parked on opposite sides of the lot.

“So uh, I really mean it Steve. Thank you. That... really meant the world to me, and to Natalia I'm sure.” Bucky's smile is sheepish, looking away a bit.

“Hey, Buck, you deserve it. Natalia, she really deserves it. I've never had a student who was just, so much like me? She's so impossible, and really, really, intelligent. You keep an eye on her.”

“I know, I know, she's gonna be the president... or be the first girl on mars. We'll see.”

A whole flock of kids leave the place, so the two men are forced to split.

“So, I'll see you again? Like uh, without a big mouse watching over us with its beady little eyes?” Steve cocks his brow and Bucky looks up at the giant mouse. “Ehh, it aint so bad...”

“No, I meant my boss, but that works too.”

Again, the way Bucky laughs all lit up with bright eyes.

“Okay, Okay, I get it. Ex-at-the-first-date ain't exactly the best scenario.”

“Eh, I can take it.” Steve innuendos, looking Bucky straight faced.

“I'm sure you can, pal.” Again, with the staring at each other for a long time, till Steve looks away shaking his head. “Okay, I'll text you.”

“Yeah? Not if I text you first.” Bucky starts for his car and Steve for his.

“Wanna make it a bet?”

“Sure.” They're shouting at each other by this point.

“If I lose it's best outta 3, if I win I win fair and square.” Bucky shouts, Steve's starting his car.

Bucky hurries to get his pulled out, but he has to shift gears, and well, actually get the thing started.

Steve rolls down his window, Bucky leans over his seat to unroll his manually.

“I'll win fair and square, but I'll still wake you up with breakfast next weekend. Cause its a date.” Steve declares. Then is gone in his little hippie car in seconds.

“Son of a bitch...” Bucky's all wide eyed surprised, his car magically starts.

Revving his engines in so many ways...

-

 

They're on Steve's couch.

Bucky's head is in Steve's lap with a pillow on top, facing the T.V. and snacking on popcorn stupidly loud.

It's like a game, seeing if he can munch even louder to annoy Steve.

It works, because the teacher who is currently grading papers on the arm of the couch whacks Bucky playfully. “Hey, do you mind buck?” Without sparing a look at the man.

“No, really, I don't.” He says nonchalantly, then offers Steve the bowl. “Want some?”

“Wipe that grin off your face before I do it myself.” He back-mouths, but doesn't take the popcorn.

“That a threat?” Bucky asks, now turned around and facing Steve in a somewhat upside down position.

“No, I'm pretty sure it's a promise.” Steve leans down, and kisses the buttery lips soft and slow. Bucky being the noisy one, moaning and gasping underneath him. The taller man finally writhes up from his prone position and makes a move for a better spot.

Pulling Steve in by his t-shirt, and kissing him nice and slow.

The only sound he gets, is a gentle yet enthusiastic little moan out of Steve.

They've been dating for 3 weeks now, already been on 3 dates, 4 if you count the birthday party. And maybe they did, but that wasn't what the held as important. Dates were dates, Bucky is finding himself more relaxed than ever. Steve is sighing happily as they pull apart and settle back into their prior positions.

“So Clint and Natasha asked me last night if I wanted to take my boyfriend out for bowling and Chinese with them.” Steve shrugs, smiling big, relaxed. “You wanna go on Friday?” Just another date, and Steve was so happy to see that, lately, Bucky'd been just as enthusiastic about dating as he was.

“What?” Bucky sounds disbelieving, a little raspy. Snapping up from his seat and sliding the popcorn away and onto the coffee table.

Steve blinks at Bucky, worry in his expression. “What, whats wrong?”

  
“Did you say?”

“What?”

“Did you say Boyfriend?”

Steve looks around all awkwardly, worry sinking into his stomach.

Bucky looks like he's slowly coming into a realization of sorts. Face breaking into a look of discomfort. “Come on, pal, that's...we're not boyfriends. That's, silly.”

Steve gapes, “Well, I uh, I mean, I didn't say it really, it was Clint... and look if that's not your thing. Partners is okay too, or....”

“Nah, nah, Steve...just /dating/ okay? Like no commitment, no strings, this is just dating. I'm not, I'm really not ready for a relationship like, a full blown deal just yet.” Bucky pleads, brows pursed and expression twisted. Heavy.

Steve can't help it, he feels somehow as if he's been mislead. They'd been doing /so/ well, and Bucky doesn't seem the...

Oh.

Commitment phobia.

It's puzzling together a little.

Steve bites his lower lip, swallowing down his sorrow. “Okay... okay, yeah I mean, if that...if that...”

Bucky looks like he feels bad, but 'looks' like is different than 'actually feels like.'

“Can I ask, why? I mean, is it my age? Cause we talked about this I...”

“No, no Steve, not your age...”

“Then what? I deserve to know at least that much...” Steve is crestfallen and trying so hard not to appear like he is.

“Look, pal, you're my daughters teacher. I don't want official facebook posts. I don't wanna hold hands in public or kiss in public or anything like that. I don't want my daughter around us when we're on dates. It's not you, but I think it'd be bad if she talked about it, or anyone else did, with her mother.”

“Oh, I mean, that...okay, that's understandable.” Steve answers, feeling kind of cold.

“So, we can't just be, a thing, in private either?”

“No, no we can't, on top of the inappropriate thing, I'm really not ready for a relationship. Not after...everything...”

“Okay.” Steve answers, even though it's not okay. It really, truly, is not okay.

“I uh, I'm sorry, for springin' that on you... wasn't really cool of me. I can tell Natasha and Clint tomorrow, it won't be made into a big deal. I promise.” Steve frowns, feeling so terrible it hurts to breath.

“Did you... did I?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Steve nods.

“I didn't mean to hurt you with all this Steve, I guess I should have been more, I don't know, blunt with you about it at the beginning. I just, this all has been so nice.” He murmurs.

“You can't just...” Steve nods shakily.

“Okay.” Saying again one last time.

“Well, this, I don't, I don't normally get into physical relationships with someone without it being serious.”

He's already had sex with Bucky.

“I, I really thought we were going to be. So. I just assumed...”

Bucky looks sad, and really, really, sad.

“Hey, this isn't your fault, quit it... I still want to see you? I still want to do what we've been doing...”

“No.” Steve says, and he regrets it instantly. But he really has to hold onto his dignity here, his beliefs, what he feels is right.

Now, it's Bucky's turn to look crestfallen.

“Wait... I...”

“No, I just, I can't pal. I really can't, I have to be in a committed relationship or its buddies and sans the cuddling, kissing, sex... and I'm just. I'm a bit out of my element here. So I'm sorry, but if you're looking for a go-to for sex and a little bit of fun. I'm not your guy.”

Bucky winces, “No, Steve, it's not like that...”

“Really? Really?! It's not like that? Then why the hell not? What is stopping you from just, secretly being in a committed relationship...”

Bucky looks pained, gets up and starts for the door. Sliding on his tennis shoes, and keeping his face away from Steve.

“I don't know Steve, maybe, I'm just not good at staying put.”

Bucky growls, leaves, the door slams shut behind him.

Then, the veteran, cries all the way home. When he parks, he cries even harder over his steering wheel.

-

 

“I can't believe, I had sex with him.” Steve groans, tapping the bar for another shot.

Clint grunts, “I can't believe he turned down being your boyfriend or whatever the hell people like calling it now... shit. Steve, you weren't this commitment crazy in /highschool/, what gives?”

“Okay, yeah, I wasn't and you know what happened? I fell for a girl who told me 4 weeks into our gallivanting 'thanks for the sex, I really like you but I'm gonna just go overseas and never speak to you again.'” Steve swallows down the whiskey, taps the bar table again.

“Shit, I've never seen an artsy hipster drink like you do.” Clint brow raises, sipping on his Kahlua thing slowly.

“I've never seen a grown man sip on coffee liquor like you, buddy.”

“Ouch, my bleeding heart.” Clint intones, sipping again.

“I should have seen this coming... and why does this happen to me...” Pity party Steve, rambling on and on till Clint shakes his head. “This sucks, but have you talked to Nat about it?”

“Natalia? Are you out of your mind? She's 9!”

“ _No,_ you ditz, Natasha?”

“No...” Steve blinks into his empty tumbler.

“Why...?” Looking up with questions in his eyes.

-

 

 **Clint to Natasha:** Call me? Bucky cut it off with Steve. sort of?

 

Surprisingly, he gets a call 3 minutes later, so Clint stalks out behind the club. Helping Steve puke while he updates Natasha with everything that happened. She listens, but is quick to leave.

Bucky's got a lot of explaining to do.

-

 

The next couple of days pass by way, way, too slow.

Steve manages to sigh a lot, groan a lot, but do his job. Meanwhile getting weird stares from his boss. Natalia's obsession with him hasn't faltered, and by the third day she's realized he's not at his best. From wearing his glasses crooked (She'd lean up and fix them with a smile.)

When his tie is about to slide into his coffee. (She pushes the mug away with a smile.)

At lunch, a simple sigh is what starts a small mimic-the-sigh war.

She sighs louder.

Steve blinks, it takes him a few seconds to realize what she did.

She sighs again louder.

He sighs back, just as loud. Until the whole class joins in.

Until they are all laughing like hyena's over their meals.

It's really nice, something he really needed.

The fourth day, Steve gets a small piece of paper folded up on his desk.

It's a small painting, done with watercolor. Galaxies, stars, a planet.

_“When you take time to look, things are prettier in the end.”_

 

Is all that's written, and Steve has to drink water and clear his throat a lot to stop from crying.

-

 

_Three days ago..._

“So you told him no relationship, and thought he'd be 100% okay with that? After a month of dating?”

Natasha asks, crossing her arms.

“No! I uh, I don't know...” Bucky's curled up on the couch, his legs to his chest, the look on his tear stained face is puffy and swollen. Not to mention tired as hell.

“I know why, I know the /real/ reasons why, but shouldn't you have just sucked it up and talked to him? I know you actually like this one, so what is your problem Barnes?” Natasha grounds out, eyes zoning down on the curled up ball of a man.

She's not being harsh, just honest and to the point. Which can seem harsh to some, but Bucky is used to it by now.

“I couldn't take the thought of being rejected, Steve deserves so much more...”

“Really...”

“I'm arm less, I'm a shitty artist, I have PTSD, scars, I can zone out, I'm just not /good/ enough.” Bucky starts to cry again, but this time Natasha is at his side. Holding him, letting him let it all out.

“You still got turned down.”

Bucky shakes his head, but doesn't say a word. All there is, is crying.

-

 

_Present..._

All of this changed, when the nine year old attacked.

Okay, so not attacked. But it's Saturday and Steve can hear a pounding on his door at 8 O'clock in the morning.

Groggy, he struggles into some sweat pants, checks the clock, then saunters down stairs to open the door. Almost having to double take.

“Natalia?! Where's your father? Your mother? What are you doing here?” Steve yelps, immediately freaking out.

“I HATE my mom and my dad is STUPID. I wish they'd just go away sometimes! Daddy won't answer his phone, and my mom won't even pay attention to me. So I left, I left 3 hours ago, and I bet they don't even know I'm gone!” She yells, Steve's horrified.

He wants to get angry with her, or just scream at his life, but he can't. How did she even _get_ here? It's not like everyone lives terribly far apart but still. She's only 10! Steve takes a few deep breaths and looks at her, just really, looks at her.

“Sometimes life gives us problems, we want to run away from. You know your parents may mistreat you sometimes, that doesn't mean they mean it. Doesn't mean they want you to run away. Doesn't mean they are running away from you.” Steve blinks, realizing he's being a bit hypocritical.

Kind of. A little.

“The point is, when people don't pay attention to me. When they ignore me, or back-sass me. Do I look away? Do I run?”

Natalia's been crying, and she looked on the verge of tears. But she shakes her head, “No...”

“No, you're right, so Natalia, you've got a choice. Either I /take/ you to your dads. Or. You come with me.” Natalia sniffles, shaking her head. “I wish you were my dad sometimes. Mr. Rogers.”

Steve feels touched, but hurts at the same time.

“My dad messed it up between you two, didn't he?”

God, she's too smart.

“We both did.” Is all he says.

“Now are you gonna answer my question from before?” Crossing his arms, Steve really needs to get her home.

“I'm coming with you, Mr. Rogers.”

That's all he needed to here as she took his hand and get's her home.

-

 

 **Steve to Bucky:** Your daughter is at my house, I'm taking her to yours.

 

 **Steve to Boss:** Your daughter came to my house at approximately 8:28 A.M on her own volition. I am now taking her to Mr. Barnes' house.

-

 

When Bucky's door opens, the man practically flies out of the door. “Oh my god, Baby girl, why'd you scare me like that? You called me when I was asleep sweetheart! What happened?!” He lifts her, despite his prosthetic being off. Kissing her on the top of her head.

Steve stands there awkwardly at the doorway, while Bucky talks to her. Scolding and loving on her at the same time. “Listen, I know you were feeling down, you were hurting, but you can't run off on me like that. Can't run off on your mother, we love you so much, if anything were to happen to you...”

She's crying.

“I know! I know, Mr. Rogers told me never to run away. I'll never run away again.”

Bucky's looking over the head of a sobbing child, right at Steve. The tired looking father moves his mouth in the form of 'thank you', and the teacher nods in acquiesce.

“I'm not running away either, Bucky. You can call me tonight, if you want to talk again.”

Then, Steve leaves.

-

 

Steve gets an apology and a thank you from Mindy over the phone, and he's damn well surprised she's the one to contact him first. Not really, but still. His views on people are all screwed up after everything that's gone down.

Bucky's being a coward, Mindy's a liar, Natalia was very scared and more scared than he's ever seen her before.

He's curled up on his couch, watching Ellen re-runs in sweats and an old painting t-shirt. Sketching and doodling away in his drawing journal. It's therapy for his thoughts, his creativity, when he can't think of anything in particular to draw.

It's 9:30, and a chilly early April evening when a knock sounds on his front door.

He wonders if it's Clint, or maybe Sam (Since he should be back from vacation any time now.) But no, its a rather timid looking James Barnes, hand in his pocket and shoulders tensed up anxiously.

“Heya, Steve.” Licking his lower lip, looking away at the floor then up at Steve's face.

“I'm a real piece of work you know.” Bucky murmurs, rubbing at his face a little. For some reason Bucky looks close to tears, and Steve's so confused. What does he want?

“Are you alright?”

What starts off as a nod, ends up in harsh negative shaking.

“No, no, I'm not and really it's my fault to begin with...”

“Hey now Buck, I should have learned to compromise too you know its' not like...”

“Like I should have tried harder? Fought harder for someone I'm probably in love with?”

“Come on pal I...”

Wait, What?!

“I'm a real idiot Steve, and I was scared and I still am. Listen, I got married once and I thought I was over the moon for her. But I left, and she found a new guy... didn't cheat really. But found someone to be with, left me, and moved on in a blink of an eye... Steve I lost my wife, my arm, and I almost lost my daughter.”

Steve remains quiet, lets Bucky talk.

“So I'm afraid, I'll probably always be afraid. But why be afraid and not have who I want, when I can be terrified and have who I want?” It's as if Bucky's asking him a question in the form of another question.

“Buck if it makes you uncomfortable...”

“You see, it doesn't, I really, really, wanna be with you. I mean the whole teacher thing...you're only going to be Natalia's teacher till June. I just /know/ she's gonna be heartbroken when you guys have to part for good. But why does she have to so early? When I can call you my guy and we can see a ball game or go to the museum together. I get to skip, all the awkward single part-time father rants... get to--”

“Okay, I get it, you want my adopted babies. Get in here and let me make you coffee... it's freezing tonight!” Steve pulls him on in, surprisingly strong for a tiny guy. The blonde starts the grinding process, then speaks. “You don't have to put a label on it Bucky, you know? I was being such a dork for the vision I had for myself and I wasn't looking at the bigger picture.”

“Yeah? And whats that?” The brunette sits at the small table, looking bewildered, tired and still very nervous.

“The fact that I want you any way that I can get you.”

Then its silent, all except for the sound of the coffee maker brewing.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Bucky charges, just as Steve does.

Practically bolting over part of the kitchen counter, Bucky yanks Steve up against him. Lifts him up to sit at the counter, so he can better kiss him. Yes, it works rather efficiently as Steve loops his arms around Bucky's neck. Kisses along the square, strong, jawline he missed so much. Lets the soldier press and hold onto him so close he feels as if they'll merge together, melt, if they aren't careful.

Finally, when things die down, and the coffee is well past lukewarm Bucky speaks.

“God, I'm so lucky, so stupid fucking lucky, how, why are you so amazing?” Bucky kisses along Steve's long, lithe, neck but the smaller man chuckles. Slides his hand down under the waistline of Bucks jeans to grab his rear and slip his hand into his underwear.

A solid pinch.

“Hey...!” Bucky yelps, and Steve laughs. “I don't know, but... I choose you _pikachu_.”

They'll never stop laughing when they see _pikachu._

Probably never stop laughing period.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend Ker for sorta-beta-ing it all out for me. He's amazing. THANK YOU!


End file.
